


Aishiteiru

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Eggnog, Fluff, M/M, more overwatch alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Hanzo tries eggnog for the first time, specially mixed by his boyfriend, and it causes unforeseen consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frisksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisksy/gifts).



> Merry almost-Christmas everyone! This fic is written for the beautiful Frisksy, who has tirelessly supported me throughout this whole fic writing challenge, giving me ideas galore! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Japanese translations are in the notes at the end.

Hanzo Shimada had always been restrained. Refined. The epitome of modest, conservative Japanese culture. One who did what was dignified and proper, becoming of a Shimada clan leader. McCree knew this well; he’d known it forever, far before he and Hanzo had officially begun doing something that could be classified as dating. It really wasn’t new information, especially after the whole incident with Genji. In fact McCree found it rather endearing—and even more wonderful when he dropped his detached exterior to enjoy McCree’s company so he could see all the years of guilt melting away. Opposites did attract, after all. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. And it did make life a bit easier—McCree always knew what to expect out of his lover.

Or so he thought.

Giving eggnog to Hanzo didn’t seem like a bad idea at first—the guy had surely drank his fair share of sake in his lifetime, and that was more alcoholic than eggnog. Surely Hanzo could hold his liquor well enough to enjoy the holiday spirits. So McCree might have neglected to mention that he’d mixed the store-bought eggnog that the Overwatch crew kept in the fridge with a healthy helping of Jack Daniel’s. Just maybe. And McCree MAY have stopped after a drink or two, so he’d stay relatively sober. And he might not have monitored how much Hanzo drank, and might not have realized until he was through a good five cups of whiskey-mixed ‘nog. It shouldn’t have been a bad idea. But now Hanzo was drunkenly leading McCree to the practice field, a mug of eggnog still in his hand. 

“Hey, darlin’, I think we might not wanna go out there right now,” McCree warned, gently trying to keep Hanzo away from the racks of bows. However, his pursuits proved futile as Hanzo stubbornly pushed him away.

“Iie, iie. Mite. Mite.” McCree couldn’t understand Japanese on a good day, but the drunken, slurred Japanese didn’t help at all. He grabbed a bow and shoved his eggnog into McCree’s hands. “You told me yourself,” he said, pointing drunkenly in his general direction. “Ye’re pretty handy with that bow.” McCree couldn’t help but snicker at the horrible, drunken imitation of his Southern accent. 

“No, no, let’s go on and put that bow down.” McCree gently pried the bow from Hanzo’s hands. Hanzo resisted and made a small, incoherent, discontented sound, making McCree stifle a laugh. He was like a small child, petulant and needy—two words that he’d never been able to attribute to his boyfriend. “You are pretty handy with that bow but I’d rather see ya shoot later. Trade ya.” He gave Hanzo the eggnog back, making a mental note that he’d better cut Hanzo off after that last mug. Hanzo sipped at it as McCree led him to the common room, gently coaxing him to sit down on one of the big cushy couches. Luckily everyone else was off doing something else; Hanzo would be mortified if anyone but McCree saw him like this, especially since Hanzo gave up sipping and just drank all the eggnog in his mug in two big gulps. It was strange, being able to smell the whisky on Hanzo’s breath. McCree associated that scent with grungy bars in New Mexico or drunken Deadlock thugs ready to do illegal or immoral things, not with the adorable and normally refined Japanese archer crawling into his lap. Hanzo wrapped his legs around McCree, planted a kiss on his cheek, uncomfortably close to his eye, and started kissing him more, getting closer to his lips but still missing. McCree again had to try his best not to laugh at the pursuit, and rewarded Hanzo for his valiant effort by kissing him on the mouth like only he knew how.

“Noda ga kawaita,” Hanzo slurred after finishing up kissing. He looked at his empty mug questioningly. 

“Here, I’ll get you somethin’,” McCree offered hurriedly, untangling himself from Hanzo’s limbs, taking the mug to the kitchen, rinsing it out, and filling it with cold water. When he got back Hanzo was curled up in a small, adorable ball on the cushion, and McCree had to stifle another laugh. He’d never seen his lover like this, so affectionate and so…not rigid. McCree sat next to Hanzo, placing the mug on the end table next to him, and, after taking a sip of the water (he didn’t seem to realize it wasn’t warm eggnog somehow), Hanzo resumed his position in McCree’s lap and started running his fingers through McCree’s hair. 

“Kin. Kireii,” he murmured, his eyelids starting to droop. He stroked McCree’s cheek and started rubbing his thumb over the stubble there. “Anata wa totemo kireii. Totemo totemo kireii.” Hanzo didn’t understand a word of it, but he figured that the alcohol must be making Hanzo tired. 

“Okay, darlin’. Why don’t ya go get some shut-eye?” he asked as he absently rubbed Hanzo’s back. Usually Hanzo wasn’t a touchy person, but right now the feeling of McCree tracing small circles into the small of his back made Hanzo let out small, happy sounds. He buried his face in McCree’s chest, wrapping his arms around him like McCree was his only lifeline. 

“Nemui.” The word was barely a whisper from Hanzo, mostly muffled by the fact that he’d murmured it into the fabric of McCree’s serape. He made no move to get up, so McCree picked him up, carrying him bridal style to their shared room. 

“That’s alright, that’s alright,” McCree soothed as Hanzo held him tightly. “Almost there.” He nudged the door open with his hip—luckily it was ajar—and set Hanzo on the bed. Carefully, he tucked the blanket around Hanzo’s shoulders and made sure he was plenty comfortable. Once he was done, McCree made a move to leave, but Hanzo grabbed at his belt. 

“Anata mo. Stay,” Hanzo ordered, pulling McCree toward the bed. 

“Okay, okay,” McCree replied with a smile, lying on the bed next to his affectionate lover. Hanzo started to fall asleep quickly, his fingers again knotted up in McCree’s hair, and McCree rubbed Hanzo’s back gently, pulling the archer closer to him. He was convinced that Hanzo was asleep, until a small murmured word told him otherwise.

“Aishiteiru.”

Hanzo hadn’t said that word much in his time with McCree. He’d explained that the sentiment of “I love you” in Japanese was much deeper and much less articulated than in English, that it was only for the most special of people and the most special of occasions. Hearing it murmured as it was now sent giddy flutters through McCree’s heart. It was incredibly special. So, even when Hanzo was asleep, for a little while McCree didn’t move. In a bit, he’d get up and grab water and medicine for the incredible hangover his boyfriend was sure to have, but now he just wanted this. His loving, wonderful boyfriend, who had graced him with the most heartfelt sentiment he knew how.

Aishiteiru.

**Author's Note:**

> Iie--no  
> Mite--watch (this)  
> Noda ga kawaita--I'm thirsty  
> Kin--Golden  
> Kireii--Beautiful  
> Anata--You  
> Totemo--Very  
> Nemui--Sleepy  
> Mo--as well  
> Aishiteiru--I love you (though the sentiment is quite different)
> 
> Check out [frisksy](http://zenyattajpg.tumblr.com) (she is a beautiful human) on tumblr and check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
